Radio Frequency (RF) shielding may be required on certain semiconductor devices and modules (hereinafter semiconductor device) in order to minimize Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) radiation from the semiconductor device. RF shielding is further required to prevent RF radiation from external sources from interfering with operation of the semiconductor device. In a semiconductor device which integrates multiple functions/modules (front end module+transmitter, radio+baseband, etc.) compartmental shielding may be required to minimize EMI radiation from the different components/modules and to prevent RF radiation from interfering with operation of the different components/modules in the semiconductor device.
Presently, there are several different methods used for compartmental shielding of semiconductor devices which integrates multiple functions/modules. Known methods of compartmental shielding include embedded shields, metal cans with compartmental features, wire fences, and laser ablated vias. All of the above approaches are designed for side by side solutions for compartmental shielding. Side by side solutions requires additional space and thus increases the footprint of the semiconductor package.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem. The system and method would provide for compartmental RF shielding of a semiconductor device which lessens the footprint of prior art semiconductor devices which use a side by side solution.